Lost Love
by gayhetalianess
Summary: Nordic family night. What happens if Denmark came late to the party? /sorry I suck with summaries and grammar. Oh let me know if you like it if not I might drop it.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Love

Denmark: Mathias

Norway: Lucas

Sweden: Berwald

Finland: Tino

Iceland: Emil

Netherlands: Lars

Belgium: Bella

Sorry for spelling errors and bad grammar!

Lost Love

Denmark's POV:

Today Mathias went to his brothers house he felt good to be with his brothers especially with Lukas or Norway was there, since he's been in love with him for along time. When he got there he went in to the house no need to knock since they were waiting for him. He got there pretty late because of work. But when he started to walk to the dinning room when he heard laughing he thought 'good their having fun '. So he got closer and peeked into the dinning room.

They looked completely smashed from way to much alcohol then drunk Norway spoke up saying "That Dane is so stupid he can never lose that dumb shit eating grin off his fucking face."

Then the Swede "Ja really and he is nothing more then annoying always fucking yelling and shit."

"He's very rude to!" The Finn pipes out.

"He should just stay out of our lives then we would be better off and helps us actually have a good time like now. Without him we probably be happier." Icy said and they all nod in agreement.

In a second his heart is broken.

He ran out the door and back to the airport and went back to Denmark but he went to his secret house that no one knows of. He go to the master bed and lay there and thought 'I should just leave them be. Then I won't be such a bother to have around and they can be happy for themselves I should give them that after all I did hurt them badly right? Then from now on I'll stay away they'll be happy then that's all I want is for them to be happy. I guess this is goodbye to them then.'

He ended staying up all night he couldn't help it no matter how hard he try he couldn't stop thinking of them. He guessed he'd loved them that much and they deserve better then him 'so why can't I stop!?' he thought. When he was finally able to sleep he had a terrible nightmare of the past witch he hate so much due to the monster he had became then.

Once he woke it was noon so he got up had a shower and made himself some coffee. He felt alone again like when they left him after the Union. He couldn't go back to his normal home where they all lived together at one point it would be to painful that's why he always had a secret house outside of the city on the edge of the woods. It was to keep him calm and down to earth for when he was in a panic or on the run.

After his coffee he gloom around the house waiting for this black whole to disappear. He felt like he lost apart of who he was.

After awhile he finally was able to get over it 'I know I'm stronger then that I am the great Denmark after all.' he thought and continued 'maybe going out to drink but I know it will do nothing for me since I am unable to get drunk anymore from my viking years it was both a good and bad era for me. I wish life could be as simple like it was in that era.'

Once he was able to pull himself from the house he went to his good friend Netherlands house. he guessed he couldn't stand the loneliness in his heart.

Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited forever for the most likely stoned man. When he finally open the door he was so happy but the other man just looked at him for a minute.

"You look like shit" he said.

"I probably do Lars" he chuckled lightly.

"Come in and tell me what happen." he sighed

They sat down he knew that the other man was waiting for an answer.

Embarrassed he ran his hands through his hair and he opened his mouth "I decide not to go around my brothers again they don't want me around anymore" he bitterly chuckled.

"What happen to bring this on?" he asked.

After he told him what happen he just looked away trying to forget them.

Then he spoke up "I'm sorry to hear that I knew you guys were never perfect but to go has far to say they wish you never been around is terrible."

The Dane chuckled bitterly "Its fine, I'm used to it"

Then Lars grabbed the Dane's chin making him look at him "Hey, that's not right of them if it weren't for you they would have never been together or knew each other. And you aren't the brightest but your heart is always in the right place" he said seriously.

'Honestly I wanted to cry nobody ever saw that everything I do is for the better to protect people I love.' he thought.

Then the other man interrupt his thoughts "I think someone needs some comfort" he whisper seductively,

Though they were only friends they also had benefits either it was just because or if they felt they needed it for comfort for bad times in their lives in other words it helps them forget things. But Mathias still loved Lukas the most he was always on the Dane's mind.

The Dutch man pulled Mathias into a kiss and he kissed back right away moving his lips against the others allowing him to dominate it. Lars then pushed the Dane down as the kiss got more heated. They started to tear each others clothes off wanting to feels each others warm skin together.

Mathias moaned as the other man kissed down his neck "Lars" he moaned. The Dutch man grunt in response and grind against Mathias. They both moaned from the friction "Fuck" Lars said knowing they both wanted more.

He soon moved down his body til he was right at his swollen cock. He could feel his warm breath on his cock then felt it twitch. "Fuckkk do it alradyyy!" he begged wanting to feel the warmth.

Mathias could hear Lars chuckled as he pushed his warm tongue into the Dane's asshole. Mathias moaned right away from the feeling that he did not expect. Wanting more Mathias moved against his tongue. Lars then insert two fingers in the hole as well Mathias moaned louder sounding like a slut.

The Dane whimper when the other pulled out his fingers and tongue and whispers to him "Can't let you have all the fun"

Mathias moaned in response. He could hear the other chuckle as he got up. When he came back he brought a bottle of lube Mathias groaned in want. Once he was back he opened the bottle and pour the clear stuff on his own swollen weeping cock.

He then threw the Dane's legs over his shoulders and slams into him making he cry out in both pain and pleasure. He spent no time waiting as he pulled all the way out and back in hitting his prostate right on.

"FUCKKKK... AHH... SH-SHIT!" Mathias cried as he continue to thrust into his prostate. He was a moaning mess with a grunt here and there from the Dutch above him.

"Fuck your so fucking tight." Lars moaned as Mathias cry out in pleasure.

"Faster!... Harder!" the Dane moaned out. With no problem Lars's thrusts became faster and harder. Mathias threw his head back in pleasure knowing he won't last any longer.

"FUck... I.. Can't!" he tried to say through the pants and moans. The other got the message and grab the base of Mathias cock preventing me from cumming.

"Ahhh!" he cry wanting his release. "Larsss!... Please!" he choked out.

"Just... a bit... Longe- FUCKKK!" The Dutch man then moaned and came into Mathias ass and he release the others cock

"AHHH LARSSS!" Mathias screamed throwing his head back blowing his load on their stomachs.

He collapse on the Dane after pulling out of him. For a minute they just laid there catching their breaths.

"Fuck" the Dutch said.

"Ja" Mathias agreeed just laying there.

Then the door open "Big Brother I thought I would come ov-." The Dutch's man sister Belgium came in and saw them on the couch she looked in shock.

"Bella I told you to call when you come over!" the Dutch snap.

"Ah I'll be in the kitchen" she left to the kitchen.

Both Mathias and Lars scramble to get clean and dress.

"That's so embarrassing" the Dane said with a faint blush.

"Ya" he replied with a deep blush.

After they finished they went to the kitchen to meet with Belgium.

"Oh" she said with a faint blush "Sorry I-I umm... Sorry"

"Its fine j-just call next time" Lars said

"umm I'll just be going then since you two are busy" Mathias said shyly

"Yea, okay then." Bella just nod in agreement.

"See ya later then" the Dane said awkwardly as he turned and left with sigh and a blush on his face.

He then walked down the street looking at stuff to entertain himself with trying to forget what just happened. 'complete embarrassment.' he thought.

After a while of looking around he couldn't fine jack shit til he accidentally ran into someone.

"Ow umm sorry." he nonchalantly said

"Denmark?" a sweet voice said.

Mathias look up to see Tino the second youngest of his "brothers". Mathias start to walk away but the Finn caught him.

"Big brother you ok? You didn't come to family night?" he said concern.

Mathias sighed "I'm fine bye" he said about to leave but the boy hung to me.

"Matthias this isn't like you." he said even more concern.

"look I'm fine I have to go ok Tino." with that he ran away.

Once he was out of reach he just walked the way to get home and deiced never to leave his home again 'Gods today sucked ass, maybe I should pray to Odin to control Loki better ' he thought and went home.


	2. Chapter 2 World Meeting

World Meeting

Prussia: Gilbert

Germany: Ludwig

Denmark's POV:

It has been two months since the blond had ran into his little brother Tino who he happened to meet on the street. But he was ok at the moment he had stayed secluded at his home in the woods to his liking had been peaceful until he got the notice for a fucking World Meeting. You think the world would give him a break but no instead it just kept fucking him in the ass.

Arriving:

So there he was arriving in Sweden at of all the places in had to be it had to be fucking Sweden. The worst part the meeting was taking place in Kalmar, Sweden in the Kalmar Castle where they all lived during the Kalmar Union. Mathias couldn't help but think how nostalgic it all was after everything that had happen. But even more so how it had come to this he didn't want to see them his heart ached every time he thought of them, a family that started as a few vikings on a lonely road that happen to cross at the same intersection.

Mathias finally arrived at the castle and a person took his thing and him to the room he would be staying at luckily it had not been the one he stayed at during "that" time. The Dane had regret all he had did at that time it took many hardships to get back together as a family.

History Time:

After he had been King of the Union he had turned into an ass to all of the other Nordic countries that lead to the Union splinting up and going their separate ways. Later to have been at war with each other and new alliances and big war in the northern hemisphere that lasted years.

History lesson over.

The Dane couldn't help but to remember all the history that had happen with them it was even if it was less then half his life Odin he was fucking old but he won't tell anyone how old he was.

By the time he notice it, it was time for the meeting to start soon. He sighed as he started to put on his black and red suit and dress shoes and checked himself out in the mirror saying how hot and sexy he was looking. He grabbed his cellphone, keys, and some cash and nothing more. He stepped out the room and walked to the meeting room on the second floor.

Meeting Hall:

The Dane walked into the room and notice that a lot of other countries were already there but the blond did not see any of the other Nordics there yet that made him happy. The Dane knew that Berwald wouldn't let him sit with him or the other Nordic countries. Usually when one of the other Nordic countries hosted the World Meeting his name tag is placed away from them but he would have which his name tag with whoever sat next to them. But today was different he sat where his name tag was at he looked around the room, before he knew it a tall man with white hair and crimson red eyes came to greet him with a big smile.

"Hey Mathias how are you man!" the Prussian yelled as he brought the other into a side hug.

"Hey Gilbert, I'm good you?" he asked putting on his best fake smile he could. In all truth he was a bit depress from the past events.

"I'm fine but you don't look to good though did something happen?" he asked out of concern.

"I'm sure man just been a bit busy is all." he said with a slight smile.

"Okay but hey your supposed to be the happiest country in the world so start acting like it k? Oh there's West see ya later." he said as he walked over to his little brother.

'This is going to be a long day' he couldn't help but to think. But how was he supposed to be the happiest country in the world if he wasn't happy he wounder. He looked up at the entrance of the room thinking he might leave but then there they were the rest of the Nordic nations came in to the room he knew it was to late to leave unfortunately.

Finland's POV:

The little Finn came into the room holding to his husbands arm well Berwald's arm to be exact. He couldn't help but to feel that Mathias had been acting strange ever since the man hadn't the man show up to their "family get together." The Finn knew that out of everyone the Dane would always be the first to show but he didn't show at all and when he saw him in Netherlander's he just ran away. Tino wanted to know what was going on.

When they had walked into the room the others had stop and looked surprised but he didn't now why they stopped or looked surprised so he followed where they were looking at. Even he was surprised there was Mathias sitting in the seat that was actually assigned for him. He was talking to the ex nation Prussia now the Finn was more interested on what was going on with the Dane.

He wanted to go over to the man but Ludwig had already told everybody to sit down for the meeting.

They went over to where they had to sit the little Finn couldn't hold back his curiosity and looked at the other Nordics.

"what do you guys think about Mathias acting so strange recently?" he whispered to the others.

"I don't know but at least he has been behaving better that's all" Berwald whispered back to the Finn.

"I surprised he didn't move over here like he always does." Lukas said.

"So what?" Emil said and pet his puffin.

"So what? This is not like him at all he always is by our side and he even missed our "family get together" he never ever misses it don't you think its strange? Not just that I ran into him in Netherlands and asked why he didn't show and he just ran away." he whispered rather angrily at the others meaning his mother instincts started to kick in to hold the family together.

"Fine fine then what do you think is wrong?" the Swede asked.

"Umm, I-I don't know..." he said in a sort of softer whisper then before.

Norway's POV:

The poker faced man knew that Tino was serious and right one he started to get angry at them. The man didn't know what was going on with the idiotic Dane, usually he be happy and annoying as fuck but now he was just lightly talking to the Dutch man beside him. The man was confused by the Dane he knew that Tino was right when he said he was acting strange then again he was strange but he was strange as in he acted normal.

The man didn't know what to exactly think about the others behavior but it was weird to see the Dane like this he wanted to confront him but at the same time he didn't because no one knew what exactly goes on in his head. But he knew one thing was for sure and that was that Mathias did not look like his happy self and he would know since he had watched the other for years after all they been through.

All he knew was that he was concern about the other he had never seen him like this since the time they were all at war with each other.

Denmark's POV:

He could fell them staring at him he didn't know what to do til he looked at the Dutch beside him.

"Hey." he whispered to him.

"What is it Mathias?" he asked.

"I hope your sister wasn't traumatized for what happened a few months back." he said in a slight chuckled.

"Shut up." he whispered angrily.

The Dane chuckled more when he saw the others face completely red of embarrassment.

"Awe, your so cute when you turn red." he said with a big smile on his face.

Then a hand made contact to the back of his head with a loud smack sound.

"Oww! Asshole!" he yelled at the other. Before he knew it the everyone was looking at him and the Dutch man. He chuckled at the expression on everyone's face.

"Sorry this jerk hit me." he apologized to everyone.

"Not my fault you said something stupid." he replied.

"Whatever it's not my fault that I actually care for ones being unlike you asshole." he said with a pout.

"Then don't bring my sister in on this and you won't get hit." he said with a blush.

"It's her fault in the beginning for wa-" Wack. He couldn't even finish since the other ihit him again. "Fine be like that asshole." he said and let the other calm down while everyone still stared at them them went back to the meeting.

The meeting had finally finished and was ready to take off before he was stopped by no other then Lukas. Right then and there the Dane wanted to die as he felt his heart ache once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Going Crazy

_**Sorry for the late update just been busy but here**__**'**__**s the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for my really bad grammar! **_

Going Crazy!

Denmark's POV:

The Dane would have been happier if it was the Tino or even Berwald, but no he had to come faced with Lukas the only person he had ever fallen for and did he fall hard for him. The Dane was more shocked that the fact it was him who came to him but the only time the Norge came to him was the fact to hit and insult him but he knew that wasn't the reason he was there in front of him.

"What is wrong with you? You didn't come to the family get together and you didn't sat with us either whats going on you idiot?" the Norge asked in his normal annoyed voice.

"What don't you always say to sit where my name is and that's what I did is doing the right thing to do wrong now if you want me to sit next to you why put me away from you guys? And I had to stay late at work so I couldn't come over to be with you guys but I bet you had a go time and that's all that matters right?" he asked simply and turned away from Lukas and walked away.

Mathias was upset they said they don't want him in their lives the moment he starts to leave them they start asking him what the hell is wrong with him as if he's done something wrong. He had done nothing wrong and that's even a bad thing to do if they don't want him to be with them then they should just leave him alone he was already heart broken enough and if they just keep giving him hope the more hurt he will end up. The Dane's heart ache and he grabbed on to the fabric the was on top of his heart and squeezed as if it would end up stopping the pain he felt.

Norway's POV:

The Norwegian was stun, frozen in place by what the man had said to him and the worst part was he had been right. He himself didn't know why he was confronting the other he knew that he was just doing what they all had said but it didn't settle with him. It was off it was all off everything about the Dane was off he wasn't himself all that the Norge could think was what is wrong with Mathias?

"How did it go?" The Finn said as he popped up beside Lukas.

"Umm there's something definitely different with him he was actually right for once something he never is I asked him why he didn't sit with us and he said that he was just doing what we want him to do." he said to Tino.

"Well let's be happy he's actually leaving us alone beside isn't it what we want?" the Swede said.

"Ja isn't it what we always want to have a little space between us but he'll go back the way he was before it's not the fist time he had acted different before last time he tried to stay away because he was sick then came running at us after it was over." Emil said petting his pet Puffin.

"That sounds about right i bet he'll be back to normal soon. But you never been so concern for him before Lukas." The Finn said with a small giggle.

Lukas just blushed slightly and began to walk away and said. "I'm hungry lets go."

Denmark's POV:

Mathias was walking down the big grand hall that he knew so well remembering everything that had happen, where he knew all the rooms and what they had once hold. He remembered everything good and bad.

He had walked up to one of the doors and opened it the room was looked as it was years ago he remember having many pleasant memories in there. The Dane walked farther into the room there were places to sit on the old fashion sofas and a massive fireplace where they would talk and play whit each other with smiling faces.

As he stood there it was like he could see the past right before his eyes.

Flashback:

The storm outside was roaring outside while inside the fire was warm with blankets, sheets, and fur stretched across the room which made their fort. The Dane had sat next to the Lukas as he was scaring Emil and Tino out of their wits.

"Stop it Lukas your scaring them. Look their even shivering." The Dane pointed out.

"I-I'm not scared!" Emil shouted out.

"Aww my poor baby brother." Lukas said and pulled Emil into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Let go I said I wasn't scared!" The Icelander yelled trying to get out of the Norges grip.

"It's ok Tino I'm here to protect you." Berwald said holding the frighten Finn.

Flashback over:

The Dane chuckled to himself from the thought they were all so cute when they were younger with high hopes for the future one they did not see that would happen.

Mathias walked out of the castle and remember an unsightly memory where blood covered the ground from the battle that he most regret blood cover the ground for mile on end the battle was more then they ever expected.

The Dane walked farther down into the garden to forget unsightly events. Once he got to the garden he had was the once small tree now thirty feet tall. He remember watching the Norge reading his books while he would watch from afar from his sleeping quarters.

He walked down farther where he saw the the small chapel where the alliance had happen between them join under Denmark as the Kalmar Union where the operated together at least that's how it was supposed to be. That was not the only thing this chapel held but marriage took place her to between Lukas and Berwald. In older times to create a really important alliance most countries got married to one another to show that the alliance is not so easily broken up.

Mathias had to leave the more he looked the more pain it drove into him he had messed you royal during that time. The more he looked around the more he was driving himself crazy. The Dane ended up just running back to the castle to his room. He ran through his door and closed it wanting to lock himself in away from all the memories.

The man just hated it all of it being here being called out by the Norwegian being in a sea of stupid fucking memories were all to sad for him to recall but were still there in his memory. The Dane was going crazy he began throwing things across the room breaking mirrors and picture frames. Anything that got in front of his aim was broken to.

A sudden knock came from his door he stopped he had no idea what he was doing. He felt sad, angry, frustrated, and confused on way he was doing this he didn't know what he was suppose to feel anymore. Once he was able to calm down he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked nicely.

"Your bleeding what are you doing to yourself Mathias? I hear things breaking and loud shouts whats going on?" Lars asked looking at the other. "Lets fix you up okay." He walked in. "You've made a big mess I see." he lead the injured man to the bathroom and sat him down while he got the aid kit.

"Sorry it couldn't be helped in all honesty" he chuckled off lightly.

"Just be happy that we heal pretty fast and that your cuts aren't so deep." he said as he finished patching up the man." Better?"

"Ja thanks Lars." he said gently he was confused and felt more broken then he ever felt before. "I really don't know what I'm doing anymore."

"I know I'll help you anyway so just reach out a little more to me okay?"

"Ja I got it. Hey how about spending the night here?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I got it I'll be happy to comfort you." He smiled back softly.

They went to bed with no other word needed to be said to fill their needs of lust in the night holding each other sweating and panting til satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4 What's Wrong!

_**AN: Sorry for making you wait but here**__**'**__**s the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for my really bad grammar!**_

What's Wrong?!

Denmark's POV:

The Dane woke the next morning slightly sore from the night before he slowly sat up and began to walk to the shower. Mathias took off the bandages that covered the now healed wounds and threw them away he then hopped into the shower washing away sweat and semen. The door to the bathroom opened when Lars had came to take a piss.

"You alright? Is your body ok?" Lars asked thoughtfully.

"Ja I'm fine, I'll be fine I'm strong remember." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Is your hear cool off now because you were everywhere last night." Lars said as he looked at the bandages in the trash.

"Ja ja I'm fine now stop worrying" Mathias said brushing the other off his shoulder he did not want to think to much.

Before the Dane knew it there were a pair of lips on his shoulder, he had practically jumped from the surprise contact from the other.

"Hej! Let people know your behind them before scarring them!" The Dane yelled at the other.

"Oh sorry mister _strong_ man" The Dutch man said sarcastically with a chuckle.

"Asshole."

"Dick."

Finland's POV:

Ok now he was worried the Dane hadn't shown up for the second part of the meeting. Finland was quite upset about it he didn't like it when their family aren't together the little Finn thought that it was up to him to keep the family together like his life mission was to only do that.

Tino was taken in by the Dane just like the others and was thankful for allowing him into their little family. The Finn knew he would have never met Berwald if he wasn't taken in by Mathias. Tino wouldn't have found true love if he was never brought in to the family but since he was him and Berwald loved each other very much.

Tino was not ready for Mathias to leave them after he had brought them all together to make this dysfunctional family they might not get along all the time but no family was perfect and yeah they had their wars and fights but they had gotten back together again. The Finn could not let that hard work go to waste.

Tino looked around the table the three other northern countries just paid attention to Switzerland's presentation while others played with their pens and paper and some just fell asleep.

"Pisssss, why do you think Mathias isn't here?" he whispered the others.

Berwald looked around and shrugged. "Didn't even know he wasn't here."

"Who cares" Icy said.

"Ja I wounder why he isn't here." the Norge said thoughtfully.

Finland sighed he didn't understand why this was happening and the others seemed to not care that much well maybe Lukas was a little carious but other then that he doubted he care he always fought with the Dane after all.

Tino then notice that Netherlands was also not there Finn knew the two had been friends for along time and that the were really close since they were only one country over from each other but didn't understand why they were so close since they were so different. The Finn had wonder where the two had gone to.

Lunch Time:

Finally lunch time Tino had gotten up and went over to Belgium.

"Hi Bella wheres your brother? I didn't see him or Mathias come to the meeting." he said cheerfully.

The female nation blushed slightly. "I think he stayed the night in Denmark's room." she said almost like a whisper.

"Thanks" He said before heading to the Danes room.

'Stay over why? Probably drinking huh?' The Finn simply thought with his innocent thoughts.

Once he had gotten to the door where the Dane as staying he knocked on it continuously until an angry Netherlands appeared mostly naked accept the towel that covered his nether regions.

"Could you not do that we just got up." He said seriously

"Really?! You guys missed the first half of the meeting!"

"Ok ok we got it." The Dutch man said.

"Hey who's there." The Dane said and appeared behind the other male wearing the same thing.

Tino was a little dumbfounded by what he saw but he looked closer and notice markings on the Danes collar bone neck and shoulder then it hit him why the two were so close they were _with_ each other.

"Soooooooo, you two going out or something I thought you liked Lukas Mathias?" He said a little confused.

Denmark's POV:

The Dane widen his eyes and started to try to clean the confusion of the little Finn.

"No no no we're not in a relationship exactly we're just friends sex friends and I do like Lukas and Lars likes Portugal we do this to release stress." The Dane said trying his hardest to clean this up.

"Ohhhhh, I got it and I won't tell anyone promise but why is your room a complete mess?"

"Oh that aaaa-"

"Rough night." Lars cut in.

"Ja." He said and laugh it off.

"Can I speak with you Mathias it's lunch time so lets eat together." The Finn said happily.

"No thanks." He said flat out.

"Why not? What's wrong with you? Really you've been so weird lately just talk to me!" Tino said almost in a pleading way.

"Just go and have lunch Mathias maybe it will be a good thing for you ok?" Lars said stepping in before a fight might happen.

"Fine let me dress at least." Mathias said as he went back to the room.

Mathias wasn't happy at all he did not want to be with the Finn it hurt to be next to any member of his "_family_" because all he could think about was what they all said and thought about him. The Danes heart began to ache again all he wanted was for them to be happy and for that to happen he had to be apart from them and he is willing to give them up for their happiness even when it hurt him so much. The Dane hadn't been alone in a really long time and now he knew how lonely he was without them by his side he had knew them since they were still chibi's small and cute and raised them now they hate him and want him to leave but even leaving is wrong.

The Dane finished dressing and grabbed his wallet and went with the Small Finn to eat.

Restaurant:

It was quiet between the two of them all the way to the restaurant but they made it in one piece at least. They were seated and was handed over menus. The Dane tired his best to not think about the other he had not talked to him since he was back in the room he was temporarily staying at for the meeting.

"Soooooooo, what you been up to big brother?" Finn said awkwardly.

The Dane just sighed and looked up at the the other person across from him.

"What do you really want Tino? I really don't want to be here right now why won't you guys just leave me alone its not like I'm doing anything to you honestly." The Dane said an went back to looking at the menu.

"That that right there why are you so isolated? You've been acting weird lately and ignoring us aren't we family?" The Finn asked

"I don't know why don't you tell me huh?" Mathias snapped back.

The Finn flinched from the Danes words. "Of course we are!" Tino piped out.

"_Sure_." The Dane said.

Denmark was really starting to get mad at the Finn it was unbelievable they said that their family but yet all they do is talk shit about him behind his back he honestly didn't understand any of it. The Dane was hurt but he knew they don't care about him at all all they want is to be alone and yet they tell him to stick around them.

"What is your Problem?1 Honestly it's like you don't care about us at all?! What's wrong?!" The Finn yelled.

Finland's POV:

The little Finnish boy was pissed off he didn't understand why the older male was so mad at them like they had done something wrong when it was the Dane that didn't show up for their family get together and hadn't been with them in months. He was so upset that they were getting all this blame for something they never done. Yeah they fight and tease each other but nothing more it's not like they're back in war with each other spilling the others blood or anything like that.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Tino Yelled at the other.

Before the Finn knew it Mathias stood up and walked out of the restaurant leaving the other while everyone else in the restaurant stared at the Finn that yelled. Tino stood up and ran out after the Dane but he had already disappeared from the boys sight.

_**AN: Hoped you liked it I was suppose to put this up earlier but I got writers block in the middle so sorry! Please Review! **_


	5. Chapter 5 No More Pain

_**AN: Sorry for making you wait but here**__**'**__**s the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for my really bad grammar!**_

No More Pain

Finland's POV:

The second half of the meeting was finally over and Mathias didn't show up for this part either. The Finn was depressed from what had happen with the Danish man he was more confused then ever. He just wanted to know what he was so angry about that he would could completely separate himself from the rest of the Nordics.

Once they finally left the meeting room Tino couldn't help but to feel a little lonely usually he would have been talking and playing with Denmark "The Happiest Country on Earth" but now he was with his other brothers just silent and honestly bored.

"Hey why do you think Mathias is so mad at us?" The Finn asked a bit depress like.

"What are you talking about Tino?" Berwald asked.

"Well at lunch I went to talk to him about why he was so distant from us and then he got mad at me and just got up and left without a word! I've never seen him so angry before." Tino said.

"What? Mathias hasn't been mad since the war what are you talking about?" Lukas said looking confused.

"I'm serious about this I even yelled at him he made me so mad and confuse I just wanted to know what was wrong! He loves this family more then anyone and then he decides to not be a part of it does that not seem weird at all?!" The Finn shouted.

It was rare to hear the Finn yell or the fact that he was angry it was surprising to the other Nordic countries to see so mad.

Denmark's POV:

After the little fight with Tino he did not feel like returning to the castle for the second part of the meeting instead he went to a bar hoping to forget all that happen with his little brother. He felt like a dick to just leave and not say anything but it would have hurt him a lot more if he did say something and he didn't want to hurt Tino or himself any more then what he has done.

"Whats your poison?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey straight please." he respond

He got his drink and chugged it down with no hesitation.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Said a drunk England.

"Drinking what else Arthur. How about you?" He said with a chuckle.

"The s-hic-ame now that the meeting is over and that frog was annoying me."

"You two never change do you guys you can fight but still love each other."

"Who the FUCK loves that frog hes just a flirt."

"Mon lapin sooooo mean." France said as he came out of nowhere.

"FROG DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" England yelled.

"Shh shh lapin everyone is looking at you. Oh hello Denmark sorry for the noise." France said.

"It's no problem I wanted some company anyway." He said with a smile.

"Well the looks like I'll have to keep you company honhonhonhon." He said flirtatiously.

"You dirty frog!?" England yelled.

"Mon lapin you know I always love you most." he said making England blush crimson red.

The Dane chuckled lightly watching the two fight knowing that they won't care about this afterward. He began to feel a bit depress he loves he family but from what he's gather is that he's unwanted. All he wanted to do is to leave them alone that's what they wanted but now both Lukas and Tino both wanted to know what the hell was wrong with him but they were the ones who made him like this and he didn't want to blame them for why he was so apart from them. He wanted the to live carefree lives without him since that's what they wanted most. After hearing all their complaints how could he go back and cause them trouble honestly.

"What's wrong Mathias?" France ask noticing a sad expression on the Dane's face.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Well that would be a lie I think I'll just drink." He said as he got a bottle of whiskey.

"Whats wrong then how is the 'Happiest Country on Earth' sad?" France asked.

"It's hard to listen to your family bad mouth you while their drunk and they say they rather not have you in their lives. It's quite painful." He said chugging the bottle of whiskey.

"You poor thing I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"No they did, they said it so seriously and don't you know the truth comes out when your drunk and now they say why aren't you with us has if they said nothing but I know that they don't care about me. So it's ok seriously."

"Aww you poor thing don't worry let me make you feel better." He said and hugs Mathias.

"Fucking frog get off him! Don't worry I'm here for you." England then hugs the Dane too.

The Dane couldn't help but to laugh at the two it was nice to be hugged it was a warm feeling as if to say that the pain will melt away soon. That's all he could really ask for at this point in his life is that he won't have to deal with this pain of a missing family that he brought together and raised.

Norway's POV:

After what Tino had said him Sweden and Iceland all started to think what was wrong with the Danish man. He was no longer loud, annoying, clingy, or even talking to them. They had no idea what he could be mad about. All they could think was what happen to him.

"Now that I think about it he yelled at me to for why I was asking him about his odd ways lately do you think he's really that mad?" He asked the others.

"I wouldn't know what for we didn't do anything." Icy said.

"Whatever it's not like we really liked him that much." Berwald pointed out.

"Yeah but there's no reason for him to hate us don't you think." Iceland said.

"I like Mathias whats wrong with him why don't you guys like him if it wasn't for him we would all be left alone he was the one who brought us together after. He first picked up Sweden then Norway and the he saved me from Russia and then Dane brought Iceland making him and Norway the best of brothers!" He said upset.

The others just stared in shock at the Finn he was really angry at them and Mathias. They also never really thought about the reason why they were all together and it was because Mathias took them all in one by one with no problem happy with a new member of the family.

Denmark's POV:

It was very late and dark he started back to the castle ready to sleep and pack so that he could leave in the morning so that he could forget this whole thing and stay away from the other Nordic countries.

By the time he had gotten back everyone was already a sleep it was already pass 3am in the morning. Once he had enter his room he fell flat onto the bed and sighed deeply hoping to leave sooner. Once he thought about it he sat straight back up and collected his belongings back into the suitcase that he brought with him and packed as fast as he could. He called the airport and moved his boarding time earlier time and left for the airport.

By the time he got there it was 20mins till boarding time for him to leave he just wanted to go home and take a long nap and try to figure out his next step in life where will he go? What will he do? What will make him happy again? All he knew was that he will have no more pain because his family will always be happy and that was good enough for him.

Before he knew it tears was escaping from his eyes as he said over and over there will be no more pain.

"No more pain, no more pain, no more pain."

Norway's POV:

The next day Lukas got up early and went to Mathias's room and knocked and knocked and knocked. Finally he burst into the room and see that the room was a mess and there was no Denmark and no suitcase he had been to late he had already left.

All Lukas wanted to do was to confront him and tell him he was sorry for whatever they had done he thought about Tino's words and realized that he was lonely without the Dane. He wanted to make everything right again he never really mind the Dane hanging around him he had always listen to Norway about anything and paid mind to everything he has every done. He had realized that he had really loved the Dane after all theses years but could never put it in words and now he was hurting without him and didn't know where to fine Mathias he just wanted hi and wanted him now.

_**AN: Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review thank you!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Get Away

_**AN: Sorry for making you wait a lot longer then usually but here**__**'**__**s the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry for my really bad grammar!**_

Get Away

Denmark's POV:

It had been a month since the last world meeting and the Dane had embraced himself in his work trying to run his country the best he could. Since he couldn't take his mind off of his "family" he just needed to keep his mind busy.

"Mathias!" Yelled his boss.

"Ja Boss?" he asked.

"Why are you here still you have finished all of your work there's nothing else you can do here go have fun or visit someone take a vacation you have been looking gloomy for a long while now!" He said concern.

"Really there's nothing more I can do I didn't even notice haha silly me." He said with a fake laugh.

"How about seeing someone go have fun like you always do?" His boss said.

"Ok only because you said so ok." he replied.

"Good so off with you then." His boss said before he left the Danes office.

The Dane let out a long sigh before he got up from his seat and went over to the big globe he had in his office and looked at the different places he could go to. He knew it would be best to avoid other countries obviously so he wouldn't bump into the other Nordics. He honestly didn't know where he should go then he thought about going on an outing with Lars and Gilbert on a camping trip. The Dane went home and called up his friends to go out.

A week later

"How much longer do we have to hike Mathias?!" The Prussian yelled.

"What your not that old are you I mean I'm way older then you are and you still can;t catch you to me." He smiled as Lars laughed.

"YEAH RIGHT LET ME SHOW YOU HOW FAST I AM OLD MAN!" He said as he began to pick up the pace and pasted both the blonds. "HAHA SEE I AM THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!."

"Ja your very awesome." He said and laugh.

"At least he's not complaining anymore." the Dutch man laughed.

"Ja. Well were almost there so don't worry just on the other side of the of that boulder and will be there." He said.

"Why the hell is it always cold here isn't it summer?!" Gilbert said.

"It's not that cold not like winter man and it's to hot in the summer where your at but I don't complain like you do." He said back.

"Ja ja whatever I'm still the most awesome country ever." He pouted.

"Just shut up." Lars said annoyed.

"Hey no fighting we are here." He said.

Behind the Dane was a vast lake surrounded by tree's and green lands and wildflowers. It looked as though the sky touched the land spreading life all along it.

"Beautiful." Both the Dutch man and the Prussian said at once.

Iceland POV:

It had been a month a week since the meeting Norway had decided to stay with his younger brother for awhile. The Icelandic boy had never seen his big brother so down since the break up between the Kalmar Union. Emil knew that Lukas was upset about the Danes odd behavior lately he honestly didn't know why he would act like that he had always been at their side annoyingly. He couldn't help but to feel sad for his big brother that's was always attached to him but is now distant from him.

The Icelandic boy then decided to take things into his own hands to track the Danish man down for his brothers sake. Denmark had always been like a father to the boy and he is even slightly confused of the change of behavior. Throughout all their lives the Dane had been there every step of the way weather it was being a family or going to war he was always there. Something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of this the only one who didn't care was Sve that was because he still had beef against the Dane.

"Hey Lukas I'm going to see Finn and ask him about something so take care of your self or have your "Troll" take care of you ok." He said before grabbing his coat and left.

Before he knew it he was on a plane to Finland's house to ask him to help him fine the Dane to talk at least. The plane had landed and he went to the Finn's house and knocked on the door and not long afterwards the Finn opened the door.

"Ohhh Icyyy moi moi!" The Finn said.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" He said with a half smile.

"Sure come in what's up?" H asked leading the boy to the table and asking if he wanted something to drink.

"No that's fine, to more important matters I want to know is there anywhere you know the Mathias would be I want to talk to him. Lukas is being all gloomy and not the normal gloomy like super gloomy." He said.

"I tried talking to the Dane Icy it didn't end well we got in an argument in a restaurant he just wouldn't talk to me at all. Every time I asked what's wrong or what happen he wouldn't say anything he wouldn't tell me a word and I just got madder and madder until I yelled and he just walked away silently he look mad and hurt and I don't understand why honestly." He said upset.

"He is acting every differently then what he's used to be he's always there for us why would he behave like this it's not him you know he always told us what was wrong with him it's not fair for him to do this. Don't you think?" He asked.

"I have no idea what is going through his head we haven't officially seen him since before the "Family get together" you know." He answer.

"You know I don't really remember that night to well." The Icelandic boy said trying to think back,

"Me either I was to drunk hehe." He giggled.

"You don't thinkwe did something bad to him do you?" he asked.

"I doubt that Icy." H said back.

"I guess you're right." He replied but still tried to think back.

Norway's POV:

The Nor didn't say anything after his little brother left he stood up from the bed he was laying on and went to the kitchen to grab a drink. He couldn't help but to think of the missing Dane he couldn't fine him anywhere evening when he tried using a tracking spell but all the Nordics knew magic except the Icelandic boy for some reason. In the Norwegian's belief he bet the Dane put a barrier around himself from being tracked by any magic spells.

"Where could he had gone?" He asked his troll who was there beside him petting him gently. "He couldn't have gotten far could he? I mean he has a nation to run so he must still be in Denmark somewhere but he only has the one house right?" He asked the Troll but the Troll just shrugged.

Norway sighed and tried to think if there was anywhere else he could be but nothing came to mind. The man began to tear up.

"Dose this mean I lost him forever?" He asked as he just stood there as the tears flowed down his face in silent.

Denmark POV:

They had finally set up the camp the tents were up and a fire was going with a Prussian man trying to keep warm since the sun was soon to set.

"Hey why did you leave so early after the last world meeting Mathias Lukas was looking for you?" Gilbert asked

"Because I wanted to leave as soon as I could to get away from them it hurt to be with them none of them want me with them anyway they said it themselves even if they don't remember." He responded.

"Ouch, that must have stung but I'm sure they didn't mean it I mean I;m called stuff a lot and I mean A LOT." He said.

"Ja I know I've been called a lot of things to for a lot longer but I'm just doing hat they want they said they don't want me in their life then I won't it's just that simple so they should just be happy." He said a bit sadly.

"I think they just don't know how much they want you to be there." He said back.

"I doesn't matter I just want to get away." He said seriously.

_**AN: Hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a review thank you! Sorry once again for the really late chapter been really busy but I'll try to be more regularly!**_


End file.
